


Defy the Day

by Miaou Jones (miaoujones)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Miaou%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikado starts to worry about the phone call he didn't take from Masaomi the night before. (Alternate timeline for Episode 22).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defy the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zythum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zythum/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide! I hope you enjoy this treat.

When Mikado turns on his phone in the morning, he sees the missed call from the night before. He knew the call was there so it's not like it comes as a surprise to see Masaomi's name and number, but it still feels a little like a slap. A slap he can't honestly say he doesn't deserve.

Masaomi doesn't answer when Mikado calls. That's not like him and Mikado starts to worry. What if Masaomi had called last night for a reason? What if he was hurt, or in trouble, or—

Mikado cuts himself off. Even though it'll make him late, he decides to go by Masaomi's place, just in case. If Masaomi isn't there, he'll probably be at school; and if he's not there either...well, if he's not there, Sonohara is sure to be and they'll be able to look for him together. That thought makes him breathe easier.

The morning is bright and clear, as if the city was washed clean by the rain last night. By the time he gets to Masaomi's, Mikado is feeling better about everything. There's no answer when he knocks on Masaomi's door and calls his name, but that's probably because he's already left for school. Mikado glances at his watch; in fact, Masaomi is probably already flirting with half a dozen girls in his homeroom by now.

Still, he hesitates, looking at the closed door as he fingers the key in his pocket, the one Masaomi gave him for emergencies. Now that he's here, it wouldn't hurt to go in, just to make sure there's nothing to worry about, right? So he knocks again as he turns the key in the lock; getting no answer, as expected, he pushes the door open.

The bundle of covers on Masaomi's futon startle him when they move suddenly and speak: "To what do I owe the honor of this extraordinary visit?"

"Masaomi?" Mikado crosses the room and kneels down beside the futon. He peers inside the blankets. "What are you doing? Is anything wrong?"

"Nothing at all, Mikado; at least not with me. But is the same true for you, I wonder?"

Mikado's brow furrows. Masaomi's voice is cheerful enough but something isn't right. "Why would anything be wrong with me?"

"I can only think you must be sick, to come to me so in the middle of the night—or could it be, perhaps, that you are _love_ sick? Is this a seduction, Mikado~?"

Though he should be used to such things coming from Masaomi by now, Mikado's brain still stutters on overload as he tries to sort through the nonsense for some actual _sense_ or perhaps, though it's rare, the opening for a clever rejoinder. Finding none, he latches on to the one thing he feels confident he can respond to: "But it's morning, Masaomi." With a smile, he pulls the covers away from Masaomi's head.

"No~." The blankets slide from Mikado's fingers as Masaomi pulls them up over his face once more, denying the sunlight streaming in through the window, defying the day. "I don't want the morning."

Flummoxed, Mikado sits back on his heels. In his pocket, his phone pushes against his hipbone with the movement, reminding him of last night's call. With the mood Masaomi is in, it doesn't seem that asking him anything directly will get a good response. So instead of bringing up the phone call itself, Mikado tries, "Do you want last night?"

"Ugh, no." The blankets shift and resettle over Masaomi, who seems to have curled close around himself.

"Um," Mikado says. "What do you want, then? Is there anything, that is...?"

Masaomi doesn't respond.

After a little while, he says Mikado's name.

"Yes?" Mikado says. "I'm still here."

"No, I mean—" The covers move again, opening this time as Masaomi pushes up the edges, holding them up as he looks out. "I want Mikado."

"You want me?" Mikado blushes, knowing he should laugh at Masaomi's joke but somehow unable to.

Then he realizes Masaomi isn't laughing, either.

"Masaomi..."

"I want you," Masaomi says, his voice low but not so low that Mikado can't hear the way it's cracking.

A broken Masaomi is an unthinkable thing to Mikado. It's impossible, isn't it? Maybe the fractures were only in his imagination.

He crawls in to make sure Masaomi is whole. That's what he came here to do, after all. In the dark under the covers, he reaches for Masaomi's face. Masaomi's eyes are closed. Mikado lingers over the delicate skin of his eyelids, traces the downsweep of his lashes; down over his skin, down to his mouth. He feels for Masaomi's smile; his stomach sinks when he doesn't find it.

Then his stomach flips as Masaomi's lips part and his tongue flicks, soft and wet, against Mikado's fingertip. When Mikado doesn't pull away, Masaomi draws it into his mouth, holding it gently with his teeth as he continues to lick.

Mikado closes his eyes as Masaomi suckles his finger. He doesn't fully understand what's happening, except that he thinks he understands a little why Masaomi wouldn't want the morning if this is the alternative.

Then Masaomi lets go and Mikado opens his eyes. They've adjusted to the dark; he can Masaomi now, clear as day.

"Do you want this?" Masaomi whispers, like it's something that has to be kept secret from the world, from the light and the dark and everything in between; maybe even from themselves. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to. I don't want to get you into anything—"

"You're not getting me into anything." Mikado whispers, too, even thought he doesn't want it to be a secret. He doesn't have to shout it, though; as long as Masaomi knows, that's what's important. "I want this. I want you."

He kisses Masaomi then, mouth to mouth; kissing like breathing. They kiss and they kiss in the dark. They'll have to surface eventually—Mikado knows it and, despite the things Masaomi says, he knows Masaomi knows it, too. Yeah, the day will come, whether they want it or not.

But now—oh for now, they kiss in the dark.


End file.
